Goodbye, My Lover
by ToiletWater
Summary: Like pawns on a chess table, every single one of them had fought to protect the thing that mattered most to them. And all of them had fallen, onebyone. Even the one they had fought so hard to protect. ReiUsagi Oneshot


Summary: AU or future (your choice).Like pawns on a chess table, every single one of them had fought in hopes to protect the thing that mattered most to them. And one-by-one, every single one of them had fallen. Even the one they had fought so hard to protect. Rei/Usagi

I do not own Sailor Moon, or James Blunt's 'Goodbye, My Lover'. This is merely written for the sake of amusement. Hope you enjoy.

Warnings(the in-other-words-don't-read-if-you-don't-like corner): Shoujo-ai. One-shot. Song fic. Tragedy/character deaths. If you've decided it's future, then it's before Chibiusa is born. Semi-graphic deaths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the pains on her body, the only one that Rei could identify was heat. A searing, fire-like heat that intensified as she continued her harsh running motions. The panting increased the pain, and added to the discomfort of the scalding feeling all over her skin. She was sweating, and sharp pains in her lungs and heart made it harder to swallow the air as she ran. The source of her pain was evident- a deep wound, obviously from a sword, running from her mid-thigh to her lower-knee. It was deep enough to reveal the pasty-white bone, and it was already infected. Such a deep wound with an infection already harvesting inside of it didn't give her much of a chance of living, and in fact she was already beginning to die and she knew it. But there was one more thing she had to know, one more thing she had to see, one more question she had to find the answer to. Because if she was all right, then the world could rest. The world could be at peace. The new Galaxy Kingdoms could be rebuilt, and her reincarnation would be there to see it all. But if she wasn't... then there may not be a world there for her to be reincarnated TO when the time came.

_Did I disappoint you? Or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty? Or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end- before we begun..._

_Yes, I saw you were blinded, and I knew I had won..._

Rei's vision was blurry, and going in-and-out like a bad radio station connection. The only thing that she could rely on to get her there was her intuition, and while she normally trusted herself, she was beginning to get paranoid. She wished she could stop, for her legs were both beginning to go numb from the deep blood infenction in her veins, but knew that if she did she would fall and not be able to get up. When she reached the area that her intuition told her that 'she' was in, she rested up against the wall and listened inside. Nothing. Nothing seemed to be going on. She took a deep breath, as well as a few baby steps inside, and mentally began to ask herself a new question- 'Would it be all right?'. Of course it wouldn't, but seeing as there was nothing else she could do, she forced herself to answer 'Yes', and looked up.

_So I took what's mine, by eternal right..._

_Took your soul out- into the night.._

_It may be over, but it won't stop there..._

_I am here for you...if you'd only care..._

Even though her vision was blurry, Rei could clearly see- or almost clearly see- the horror that the young woman had been left in. "Usagi..." she whispered to herself, dragging her now thoroughly-numbed left leg and almost thoroughly-numbed right leg over to the blonde. Her eyes wettened as she collapsed on her knees at the blonde's side, unable to hold herself up any more. She decided that only Topaz and Amethyst could have done some thing like this- done some thing so cruel to some one so pure. Her neck was broken- this was evident by the way her head hung off to the side- and there was a long crack on the side of her head. Her hair was matted and- because she was dead- her body was limp. Rei picked her body up, gently cradling her head. "No...Usagi..." she whimpered, lip quivering. She burried her head in the young blonde's chest, crying openly on to it. There was no reason to hold back any more.

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul._

_You changed my life- and all my goals._

_And love is blind, and that I knew when:_

_My heart was blinded by you..._

Rei sighed a shuddering breath as she stared sadly down at the body. "Usagi..." she began, beginning to sound angry. "Usagi...what happened to all of the promises you made?" she changed her hold to a death-grip on the girl's shoulders. "What about Mamo-chan?! And the Silver Millenium?! What about Chibiusa-chan, and your future, and rebuilding the Moon Kingdom?!" her salty tear water began to leak on to the girls blood-streaked face. There were millions of cuts, bruises, and burns all over the smaller-looking girl's body. Rei's lip began to quiver again and she bit it in an attempt to keep was letting out a sob. "Usagi, are you listening to me?! Usagi, you have to listen! Please...listen...Usagi..." her voice changed back to sadness as she pulled the body up again to cry in to the female's chest. Only Usagi would go and do some thing so wreckless, letting her body be killed to keep from hurting other people. And killed so ruthlessly as well- it was obvious from her widely opened eyes that she had suffered a lot.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head..._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed..._

_I know you well, I know your smell..._

_I've been addicted to you. _

Rei moved so that she was eye-to-eye with the girl beneath her. She almost couldn't stand it, seeing so much pain in the eyes that she'd tried so hard to protect. It was just another reminder that she'd failed her mission- every one had. Every one else had been killed as well, right before her very eyes. But she'd always thought that Usagi would be strong enough to defeath them...that her love and willpower would always be stronger. But she had been wrong; every one- like pawns on a chessboard- had readily rushed forth into battle to protect their queen. Their princess. Their friend. The thing that mattered most to them. And one-by-one, they had all fallen. Killed in an attempt to keep her body out of harm. Eventually, there had been no one left to protect her. In hopes to save every one in the world, even the one that they had all fought so hard to protect- the one that they had all so readily given up their life energies for- had fallen in battle as well. Sadly, she leaned in and gently gave the fading body a kiss. It was an awkward, unreturned kiss on parted lips...but it was a farewell kiss. The last chance that Mars- the warrior of fire- would have to say goodbye.

_Goodbye-my lover._

_Goodbye-my friend._

_You have been the one..._

_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye-my lover._

_Goodbye-my friend._

_You have been the one..._

_You have been the one for me. _

Even though she was light, Usagi was getting harder to hold up. Her body was fading, but so was Rei's, and the fire warrior didn't have all that much strength left in her to keep holding her up. Her eyes seemed to be closing in on her, giving her tunnel vision. Her body was so numb and her thoughts so jumbled that she didn't know if she was dead or alive, sleeping or awake, dreaming or concious. In ways, she wished that she could be just dreaming- that in seconds she would wake up and find that every thing was normal. But it wasn't going to happen; things like that don't happen in the real world. As the sorrow overwhelmed her, she let out a breathless sob and tightly balled her hands in to fists. "I won't fail you next time.." she promised, her voice fading just as her body did. She could feel her energy slowly slipping away, like salt rising off of her body she could feel it slowly moving.

_I am a dreamer, but when I wake..._

_You can't break my spirit- it's my dreams you take..._

_And as you move on- remember me...  
Remember us and all we...used to be. _

The sadness collapsed on her like a ton of bricks as reality slapped her across the face. It was still so hard to believe that some one as vibrant as Usagi could loose her smile over a silly thing like death. Rei had seen her do many things- crying, smiling, laughing, fighting...it was so difficult to believe that she may never see them again. Or that- in her next life- she would take advantage of them. Much as she had in this life. She would probably always hate herself for that. She may never again see her fall asleep face-first on a book, snoring cutely to interrupt a study session. And most of all, she regretted not telling Usagi her feelings...that she'd always had a special fondness of the blonde...and always wanted to be near her.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.._

_Watched you sleeping for a while.._

_I'd be the father of your child.._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you. _

It was amazing that with all of the things that they knew about each other, Usagi hadn't known of Rei's crush. And the blonde odango-atama had always been obsessed over things like that. But it was more amazing that Rei had rarely ever admitted her fears to the female...and she knew it. Knowing that her words would probably be unheard, but not honestly caring, she began to speak once again to her friend. "I haven't ever been really honest with you, have I?" she asked, her voice continuing to fade out with her body. "I'll be honest now...Usagi..." she said, becoming to weak to hold the body up and accidently dropping it. "I'm scared...in fact, I'm terrified..." she sniffed, trying to get the tears to stop falling as she grasped the hand within her own. That soft...fragile hand...she cried small puddles onto it, gently stroking it as if urging herself to cry further. "I'm scared...because I don't know what will happen to me when I die..." she said, her hands shaking as she held Usagi's now, more roughly. "What if I can't be reincarnated? What if I never...see you...again?" more than any thing, she wished Usagi's eyes would come alive. She could almost hear the words in her head now- 'Every thing will be all right, Rei-chan. I'm sure we'll see each other again...and when we do...we'll be able to save the world.' But there was nothing. No motion in the body. It was just another reminder that she was gone. Dead. And that Rei may never get to see her again.

_I know your fears, and you know mine...  
We've had our doubts, but now we're fine.._

_And I love you- I swear that's true..  
I cannot live...with out you._

Streams of tears trickled down the sides of Rei's cheeks, out of the corner's of her eyes. With a sad smile and quivering lips, she stroked her hands over the blonde's eyes. "You're really gone, aren't you?" she asked sadly, fading away even further so that her voice was just above a whisper. Still, the sad cracking sound in her throat was evident as she tried to keep herself from crying. "You're really dead..." she whimpered, looking into those eyes with grief. "Will I ever...see that hope in your eyes...again, Usagi?" she asked, nearly beginning to plead for her questions to be answered. But the body was motionless as it faded, faster than Rei. "I wish I could see that light in your eyes right now..." she said, loosing the energy she'd been using to hold herself up. She fell, hitting her stomach, and found that she was unintentionally far from the young girl.

_Goodbye- my lover._

_Goodbye-my friend._

_You have been the one..._

_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye- my lover._

_Goodbye- my friend. _

_You have been the one..._

_You have been the one for me._

Rei's body was suddenly...warm. Numb, but also warm. No longer hot, not cold. It was so comfortable, she could just bask in this feeling all day. She wondered, was this the feeling that Mamoru and Usagi shared together? Or even Haruka and Michiru? She smiled bitterly, reaching out her hand to grasp Usagi's. The other female was hardly there now, and beginning to fade quickly. Rei shut her eyes, though the tears continued to pour out, and she began to speak- though now her voice was only a whisper. "Were you afraid, Usagi?" she asked, wishing for the strength to move closer. "Was this...what it felt like for you to die?" but then she shook her head. "I wonder...what did you think about before you died? Did your life...really flash before your eyes?" her tears intensified as she realized that, perhaps, she'd never know. There were so many things that they'd missed out on to die this way...but the Fire Warrior still wished that she could fathom the Moon Princess's response in her head. "I'm sorry, Princess." she hissed as the body that had been next to her drifted away in to nothingness.

_And I still hold your hand in mine-_

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time...  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye- my lover.  
_

_Goodbye-my friend._

_You have been the one..._

_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye- my lover._

_Goodbye- my friend. _

_You have been the one..._

_You have been the one for me._

Rei could still almost feel the frail hand beneath her own. Frail, yes, but also somewhat warm. She smiled again, this time quite a bit more bitterly as she realized that those few seconds may have been the last few seconds that she would ever see Usagi. The last few seconds that she would ever clearly remember her smiling face with those bright, shining blue eyes. Indeed, some of her memories had already dissolved away with her body. Seeing those dead, hopeless, slate gray eyes may be the last thing that she'd ever remember of her. "I never told her..." she said bitterly, to the nothingness around but herself.

_I'm so hollow, baby...I'm so hollow._

_I'm so- I'm so- I'm so hollow..._

_I'm so hollow, baby...I'm so hollow._

_I'm so- I'm so- I'm so hollow..._

_  
_"I love you..." she said, just as the world around her became black. She could feel herself floating; she had lost all of the energy she'd had left to speak. Now, she could only feel herself breathing. Even her tears had stopped falling, accept for the tiny tear stroking down the left side of her face. She knew, all over her body, that Usagi would never receive her message. That, perhaps the blonde would never know her feelings. Never understand them. She could feel her insides dissolve away as she began to feel the death crawling up over the inside of her soul.


End file.
